Locura de cumpleaños
by Heather Doll
Summary: Todo lo que unos amigos pueden hacer por esa persona especial el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Porque la amistad supera límites. Límites de tiempo, edad, ciudad e incluso si un océano te separa, no son nada cuando el amor de un amigo es de verdad.


_Para nuestra querida Marie en un día tan especial. _

_Felices Dieciséis. _

_Beteado por Vero, beta de FFAD_

_www. facebook groups / betasffadiction_

_¡Te queremos!_

* * *

_**Locura de Cumpleaños. **_

_**Sweet Sixteen**_

Daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Su mano sujetaba su mentón y sus ojos se encontraban fruncidos en una mueca pensante. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Nada se la ocurría y el tiempo estaba por acabarse. Tenía que tener alguna idea pronto. Estaba atrasada, solo tenía un día para preparar algo grande. Pero, ¿el qué? ¿Qué podía hacer para sorprenderla? A veces era una chica tan rara que no tenía las cosas claras.

No quería hacerle un regalo normal, no quería comprarle unos simples zapatos de marca o un vestido de Prada, un simple libro tampoco servía. ¿Maquillaje? Ni hablar. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que todo eso junto. Algo más grande y más especial. Bien, podría comprarle un peluche gigante, pero eso era ridículo. Un peluche tampoco servía. ¿Y si la escribía una carta? No, demasiado sencillo.

Detuvo su andar en círculos y apoyó sus dos manos encima de la mesa con la cabeza baja. Apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior con los dientes, hasta casi el punto de hacerlos sangrar. ¡Era desesperante! Cuando necesitaba que su amiga, la inspiración, estuviera con ella y la ayudara, esta decidía marcharse de vacaciones a la China, dejándole un simple post-it pegado en la puerta de la nevera.

Pegó un brinco en su sitio y se llevó un dedo a la sien, mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Se le había ocurrido una idea y esperaba poder tener ayuda para llevarla acabo.

Corrió hacía el teléfono de pared que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y marcó a toda velocidad. Se escuchó el suave tono de llamada y pocos segundos más tarde contestaron.

— ¿Si? —Su voz con aquel acento tan especial resonó en su oído izquierdo. Heather saltaba de la emoción mientras hablaba.

— ¡Alice! —Chilló dejando medio sorda a la pobre muchacha que la escuchaba. — Esta tarde... os quiero… en mi casa —. Habló entrecortadamente por la emoción.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Solo tengo una idea. Os cuento más tarde. A las cuatro. He de preparar algunas cosas. Adiós —. Colgó tan rápido como había llamado y salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y encendió su portátil mientras sacaba cartulinas, pegamento, tijeras, lápiz y purpurina de varios cajones.

Su habitación estaba echa un desastre, había ropa, papeles y libros por todos lados. Cuadernos abiertos por el suelo, lleno de garabatos con algunas ideas que se pasaban por su, a veces, estropeada mente. Tenía unos cuantos peluches esparcidos por todo el cuarto y la cama se encontraba sin hacer. Su madre ya se había dado por vencida, y ya no le llamaba la atención por ello. Como decía, era su orden dentro del caos.

Quitó varias prendas de ropa de encima de la silla giratoria y se sentó. Sus dedos se paseaban rápidamente por el teclado, poniendo varias palabras claves en google.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y varios minutos después Alice, Rose y Renée, la madre de Bella, entraban como una tempestad en su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Gritaron las tres a la vez.

— ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella y no tenemos nada! —Todas se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo y después centraron su mirada en Heather.

Reneé saltó encima de ella, la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, su boca completamente abierta.

— ¿Qué has pensado para el cumpleaños de mi niña? ¡Oh, madre santa! ¡Se me olvidó! ¡Soy una mala madre!

Heather agarró las muñecas de Renée para que dejara de moverla y se levantó.

—_Macarena Party_…

Alice, Rose y Renee fruncieron el ceño extrañadas, esperando a que Heather se explicara, pero ella simplemente se digno a seguir con su tarea anterior frente al ordenador.

— ¿Heather? —Preguntó Rose a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Dímelo.

— ¿Qué narices haces? —Heather apartó la cara de la pantalla del portátil y miró a Rose.

Parpadeó un par de veces, ladeó la cabeza como sino entendiera la pregunta de Rose, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y sus ojos se alzaron mirando al techo.

—Preparar la fiesta de Bella, eso es lo que hago. ¿Habéis llamado a Kate, Tanya, Ángela, Alfredo y al resto? —Alzó una ceja y vio como negaban con la cabeza, se colocó las manos en la cadera y frunció los labios. — ¡Inútiles! ¡Llamadles ahora! —les chilló.

Cogió un par de zapatillas del suelo y se las tiró, por suerte, pudieron esquivarlas y dieron contra la puerta que se abría en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo mi bebé?

Una mujer de estatura baja, con el cabello en un mar de perfectas ondulaciones y de un deslumbrante color caramelo entró en la habitación, con expresión de desconcierto. Miró a su alrededor y vio la desastrosa habitación y a Renée, Alice y Rose agachadas en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos. Suspiró, era lo único que podía hacer.

—Estas idiotas. Tendrían que haber llamado a todos para la fiesta de Bella.

— ¿Qué fiesta?

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tú también? ¿En serio? —Alzó las manos al techo desesperada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Esme giró su cabeza y miró a las dos chicas y la mujer que todavía se encontraban en el suelo.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Bella y se nos olvidó —. Esme se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

— ¿Cómo me pude olvidar del cumpleaños de mi bebisina?

Heather se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar de una manera muy falsa.

— ¿Qué haré con vosotras? ¿Qué haré con vosotras? —Repetía una y otra vez, meciendo su cuerpo hacia delante y hacía atrás.

—Mi niña, ¿qué podemos hacer? —Esme colocó una mano en su hombro para intentar calmarla.

—Llamad a todos —susurró.

Las dos mujeres y adolescentes que había en la habitación se miraron y salieron con sus teléfonos en la mano para comenzar las llamadas, dejando a Heather sola, maquinando parte de la fiesta sorpresa.

.  
.

.

Trasladaron la sala de reuniones de la habitación de Heather al salón y allí se encontraban todos, excepto Kate. Que por mucho que habían tratado de comunicarse con ella, no había dado señales de vida. Su teléfono estaba apagado, en su facebook no estaba conectada y en el pequeño trabajo que tenía como reportera y editora en el periódico del pueblo tampoco se encontraba. Les habían dicho que no sabían dónde estaba, así que no pudieron hacer nada más. Solo dejarle unos cuantos mensajes en su buzón.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? —Tanya se cruzo de piernas, sentada en el sofá, con su espalda recta y su cabeza alzada.

—Podríamos ir mañana al zoo, a ver a los animalitos —, sugirió Ángela, cruzada de brazos.

—Yo creo que deberíamos ir al cine, es más económico —. Esta vez la sugerencia salió de los labios de Rose.

—Yo no pienso ni ir al cine, ni ir al zoo, ¿qué somos? ¿Niñas de parvulario? —Se comenzó a quejar Victoria, alzando los brazos alterada.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? —Preguntó muy amablemente Renée.

—Mejor hagamos una cena nosotros en casa —, cambio Esme la propuesta de Renée.

— ¿Y por qué en casa? Mejor salir y así cenamos algo rico.

—Eso lo dices porque no sabes cocinar —. Le reprochó Esme.

—Si sé cocinar, no digas que no se hacerlo porque mientes.

Y así comenzó la pelea para ver que se hacía por el cumpleaños de Bella. Nadie se ponía de acuerdo. Los gritos comenzaron poco a poco a subir de nivel, hasta alcanzar un ruido ensordecedor.

Cojines, bolígrafos y rotuladores volaban por los aíres, intentando chocarse con la primera persona que se encontrara en su camino.

Victoria, con su increíble pelo rojo, discutía a varios metros de distancia con Ángela y Rose. Ángela de pequeña estatura, con su pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta baja, se encontraba justo al lado de Rose, que gritaba y movía sus manos alocadamente. Entre las dos, parecían estar a punto de comerse a Victoria, que no quería dejarse vencer por ellas dos.

Tanya, Alice y Alfredo estaban acurrucados en un lado del sofá, no queriendo ser alcanzados por la furia de ninguno. Mientras Heather observaba toda la escena con sus brazos en la cintura, uno de sus pies se movía dando pequeños golpes en el suelo. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose de golpe sonó por toda la casa, deteniendo la pelea de gallos que se había formado en el salón. En ese momento, el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el resonar de unos zapatos de tacón chocando contra la madera del suelo. La voz autoritaria de una mujer llegó a los oídos de todos los que allí se encontraban, haciendo girar sus cabezas hacía la puerta, que separaba el pasillo de entrada del salón. Lo primero que todos vieron fue una larga cabellera rubia con unos rizos perfectos. Los ojos de la mujer eran de un profundo azul turquesa, su nariz pequeña y recta. Sus labios llenos, de un rojo fuerte, hacían resaltar aun más ese bello rostro. Un traje beige, de chaqueta y falda, cubría un espectacular cuerpo y sus pies vestían unos zapatos blancos, de un tacón de unos quince centímetros.

—He dicho que lo quiero para mañana —. Discutía con alguien por teléfono. —Sí, para mañana —. Repitió con cierta acidez en su voz. Se mordió el labio y dio un chasquido con su lengua. —Me da exactamente lo mismo lo que pueda decir. Si digo que para mañana, es para mañana.

Cerró los ojos y dio un suave suspiro. Dejó su bolso encima de la mesa del comedor y apoyó su mano en el respaldo de una silla.

—A las diez —. Asintió como si la persona con la que hablaba se encontrara delante de ella y sonrió. — ¿Sabes que eres todo un ángel? Me has hecho un gran favor. Nos vemos mañana —. Se despidió, colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso.

Se giró para mirar a los presentes en la habitación, y parpadeó dos veces como si no los hubiera visto antes. Cruzó sus brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

El salón estaba echó un desastre por la pelea. Las plumas de las almohadas cubrían parte del suelo, junto a los bolígrafos y rotuladores que habían tirado. Las que habían comenzado la pelea estaban despeinadas y con sus mejillas coloreadas de un leve rojo por la intensidad de la discusión. Y el resto, todavía estaba acurrucado en el sofá. La miraban fijamente, sin apartar la vista, como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Es qué no pensáis saludarme? —Preguntó con su voz autoritaria, que hizo temblar a todos.

—Hola, Kate —. Saludaron al unísono.

— ¿Se puede saber qué narices ha pasado aquí?

Todos se miraron. Abrían sus bocas cuales peces en el agua, pero ninguno emitió algún sonido. Heather dio un paso al frente y movió su mano derecha de un lado a otro, señalándolos.

—Estos de aquí, se peleaban porque a ninguno le gusta ningún plan.

—Por eso ya no hay problema —. Kate se sentó en la silla que tenía a su derecha y cruzó las piernas colocando sus manos encima de las rodillas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kate? —Heather se acercó a ella lentamente.

—El Club Six Live, nos abre sus puertas mañana en la noche para nuestra querida Bella. ¿Qué habías pensado tú, Heather?

Heather saco un papel doblado del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo extendió a Kate. Desdobló el papel y miró lo que había puesto en su interior. Pegó un grito y se llevó una mano a la garganta. Heather alzó la cabeza y les sonrió a todos de lado.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Me costó lo suyo, no te creas. Pero después de tanto insistir… —junto sus manos detrás de la espalda y las alzó, estirándose.

— ¿Conseguir a quién? —Preguntó Victoria, acercándose a mirar lo escrito en el papel.

—Mañana lo sabrás, nena —. Kate la dio un pequeño golpe indoloro en la mejilla y le devolvió el papel a Heather.

—Empecemos a movernos, tenemos que prepáralo todo y comprar nuestros vestidos para mañana.

— ¿Y qué la vamos a regalar? —Ángela habló desde su sitio.

—Dividámonos. Vayamos por grupos a por nuestra ropa y los regalos. Heather, Esme, Renée, ¿vais vosotras a por el vestido de Bella? —Las tres aludidas asintieron. — Victoria, Tanya y Ángela, vosotras iréis juntas. Alice, Rose y Alfredo, seréis otro grupo. Yo me quedaré para distraer a Bella —. Dio una palmada y señaló la puerta—. Vamos, caminad. Id ahora antes de que sea más tarde.

—Bella ya tiene niñera, Kate —dijo Rose. — Vero está con ella para distraerla.

—Ya decía yo que me faltaba esta niña —. Chasqueó los dedos. —Da lo mismo, yo también iré. Vero que vaya a comprarse su vestido.

.

.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

— ¿Dónde están todos? —Le preguntó Bella a Renée.

—Oh, nena, están muy ocupados —. Renée fregaba los platos con ahínco.

Nada le costaba más que tener que mentir a su pequeña princesa, sobre todo el día de su cumpleaños, pero debía de hacerlo. Para poder sorprenderla de verdad tenía que fingir que no sabía nada de nadie y que no se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Lo único que la quedaba para no abrir la boca y soltarlo todo era ponerse a limpiar la casa. Ahora, era el turno de los pobres platos, que sufrían la desesperación de Renée.

—Mamá —. Bella se acercó a su madre apoyando sus brazos encima de la encimera para poder mirarla a la cara. — ¿No te acuerdas de qué día es hoy? —Preguntó con un sentimiento de esperanza y también algo de desilusión reflejado en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un día importante? —Fingió lo mejor que pudo.

—No, mamá, no es un día importante —. Se retiró de la encimera y se giró para poder marcharse a su habitación a disfrutar la amarga soledad de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

—Cielo, está noche tengo una reunión de trabajo y quiero que vengas, no vas a quedarte sola. Te compré un vestido, está en mi cuarto. Salimos a las diez.

Ahí iba la primera parte del plan, engañarla para que se pusiera el vestido y saliera de casa. Tener que fingir que no sabía que era el cumpleaños de su pequeña hacía que la doliera el alma, pero por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad de que la fiesta y todas las sorpresas que habían preparado para ella le gustarían.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

Bella empujó la puerta de la cocina y salió. Corrió hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada. Nadie la había llamado. Nadie la había felicitado. Nadie se había acordado de que era su cumpleaños.

Se levantó de la cama un rato después, encendió su portátil y se conectó a varias redes sociales. Todos sus amigos estaban conectados, pero no le hablaban. Ella les escribió, pero no recibió ningún mensaje de vuelta. Estaban pasando de hablarla, y no entendía por qué. ¿Tan poco les importaba?

Las horas fueron pasando. Bella estaba tumbada en la cama mirando hacía el techo intentando no pensar en nada. Después de todo no quería llorar en un día especial para ella. Giró su cabeza y miró el despertador. Eran las ocho y media. Tenía que comenzar a prepararse.

Fue hasta el cuarto de su madre y abrió el armario. Un papelito con su nombre se encontraba pegado a una enorme bolsa. La cogió y sacó lo que había en el interior. El vestido era muy hermoso. Fue corriendo hasta su cuarto y comenzó a prepararse.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un vestido de palabra de honor, blanco. La zona del pecho tenía bordados en azul eléctrico y amarillo. Por la falda subían varios dibujos de enredaderas, también de un color azul y algún que otro detalle en un amarillo pastel. Le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Onduló su pelo y con varias horquillas lo sujeto detrás de sus orejas para dejar su cara totalmente despejada. El maquillaje era suave y muy natural. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos zapatos de gran tacón totalmente blancos.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y bajó a esperar a su madre. Renée apareció a los pocos minutos. Un vestido negro abrazaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Un solo tirante de una tela transparente iba desde su pecho hasta su hombro derecho, se unía al resto por unos bordados en dorado. Llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, acabando con el mismo bordado del pecho. Su pelo recogido en un moño desecho la hacía ver espectacular.

— ¿Nos vamos nena? —Preguntó Renée.

Bella asintió y se montaron en el coche.

Las luces nocturnas del pueblo lo hacían ver todo mágico. Tomaron la carretera principal, donde se encontraba la zona más animada. Todo el mundo estaba ese día en la calle, yendo a discotecas, bailando y pasándoselo bien. Bella sintió algo de envidia por ellos. Ella tenía que ir con su madre a una aburrida reunión, el día de su cumpleaños que nadie recordaba, mientras que los demás se divertían.

El camino hasta su destino fue corto, y pronto se encontraban fuera de un local. Bella pensaba que irían a cenar a algún restaurante en el que todo el mundo hablaba en voz baja, pero pensó que aquello sería mucho mejor y no le dio más vueltas. No, hasta que vio a Esme y Heather esperando en la puerta.

Esme brillaba. Llevaba un maravilloso vestido negro y dorado. Debajo de su pecho no había tela alguna, por lo que dejaba ver algo de su piel. Subía hasta casi llegar al cuello, y dos anchos tirantes pasaban por sus hombros. Era la verdad, demasiado corto, llegaba muy por encima de sus muslos, pero sinceramente deslumbraba. Y Heather, con un vestido que parecía cuero, la tela arrugada se ajustaba a todas sus curvas. El escote en forma de corazón dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Dos tiras lo sujetaban detrás de su cuello, dejando parte de su espalda al descubierto.

Cuando estaban cerca se giraron sin decirles nada y las guiaron al interior. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Normalmente en esos lugares la música era atronadora, pero ahora solo se escuchaba el resonar de sus zapatos contra el suelo y sus respiraciones.

Abrieron una gran puerta. Todo se encontraba oscuro. Renée empujó a Bella dentro de la sala, y se quedó detrás de ella con sus manos en sus hombros, como indicándole que no se moviera.

En el fondo de la habitación empezó a escucharse la música de una guitarra eléctrica, una batería y un teclado.

Bella sintió a alguien moviéndose cerca da ella y al girar la cabeza, vio con la poca luz a sus amigos a su lado, sonriéndole. Miraron todos al frente. Tanya y Vero, que se encontraba cada una a un lado la cogieron de las manos, y la apretaron fuertemente pero sin hacer daño.

Unas pocas luces de colores comenzaron a encenderse muy poco a poco y después su voz llegó hasta sus oídos.

—You saw the whole, you sighed oh no, oh life —. Una luz enfocó la cara de quien cantaba, aquel pelo castaño y corto, y esa cara tan perfecta llegó hasta sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron enormemente al igual que sus labios. No podía creérselo. —You sighed all for, you sighed oh no —. El cantante bajó del escenario y caminó hasta ella lentamente. —You sighed only shoul I. I know. I love you —. Ahora, a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo el que él estuviera allí se hacía más irreal, o puede que más real.

Jonsi alargó una de sus manos y le tocó la cara. La música siguió sonando y la voz de Jonsi cantando, cantándole esa canción que a ella tanto la emocionaba. Pocos minutos después la música dejó de sonar, y Jonsi le sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —. La felicitó.

Miró a su izquierda, asintió y se retiró, dejando el espacio donde había estado vacío, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Bella estaba paralizada. Vio como Victoria se acercaba, su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido, la parte de arriba negra y la falda dorada. La abrazó fuertemente, acercó sus labios hasta su oído y le susurró un cariñoso _"¡felicidades!"_.

Después fue el momento de Alice, que llevaba un precioso vestido gris, palabra de honor con un lazo en la cintura. La abrazó, y acunó la cara de Bella contra su pecho, dejando un beso en su coronilla.

Alfredo la cogió por los hombros. Bella levantó la vista y le miró. De sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas. Agarró con sus puños la camisa granate de Alfredo y enterró la cara en su pecho. Alfredo le acarició el pelo y después dejo que Rose la felicitara.

Bella se tiró al cuello de Rose y la abrazó. Las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar y Rose no estaba mejor que ella. Vero y Tanya se acercaron, y las cuatro se fusionaron en un perfecto abrazo.

Kate golpeó sus hombros para que la dieran acceso libre a Bella. Se apartaron y Kate la apretó fuertemente en un gran abrazo.

—Mi hermanita menor —. La susurró.

—Kate, hermana —. Habló entrecortadamente.

Solo quedaban dos personas más porque se acercaran. Primero fue Heather que la sonrió y la tiró de un mechón de pelo bromeando. Ella también tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y aquello lo odiaba, no le gustaba llorar. Le acarició la mejilla y dejó que Esme se acercara.

—Has crecido tanto… —le dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz con un pañuelo.

Después de darle un corto abrazo a Esme, Bella miró a su madre y salió corriendo hasta a ella. Se tiró en sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente.

—Mamá…

—Mi nena —. La acunó por unos minutos en sus brazos. Se alejaron y se secaron las lágrimas de la cara.

—Bien, ahora que se acabaron las lágrimas —. Les llamó la atención Kate, vestida con un precioso vestido blanco muy por encima de las rodillas, de una sola manga. — ¡Qué empiece la fiesta!

Todos chillaron alzando sus manos al techo. La música comenzó a sonar. Sin embargo, las sorpresas todavía no habían acabado. Mientras Bella iba bailando con todos, del escenario empezó a salir humo. Bella miró asustada. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y un hombre de cabellera cobriza, vestido con un traje azul y una banda roja pasando por el pecho bajo y se acercó a ella. La cogió de la mano y beso sus nudillos suavemente.

—Bella, estoy encantado de conocerla.

— ¿Y usted es? —preguntó extrañada.

—Emmett, preséntame —. Un hombre muy alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y rizado, se dio un par de golpes en el pecho y se aclaró la voz.

—He aquí, Su Majestad, el Príncipe Edward Cullen de Inglaterra.

— ¿El príncipe? —Chilló Bella. Se llevó una mano a la cara para abanicarse y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—El mismo. Hoy estoy a su disposición, señorita.

—Necesito sentarme —. Pidió Bella.

La llevaron una silla y se sentó. El príncipe se disculpó un momento y se quedó en un lugar de la gran sala, esperando a que llegaran el resto de las sorpresas y Bella se calmara.

Bella dio un par de tragos a un vaso con contenido extraño y después de respirar varias veces pareció calmarse.

Todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante, pero para poder disfrutar bien de ella tenían que darla las sorpresas enseguida. La empujaron entre todos hasta encima del escenario y luego sacaron una gran tarta gigante entre varios, que colocaron delante de ella. La música sonó y las luces se fueron apagando, hasta que solo quedaba una apuntando a ella. Encendieron las velas y le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz.

Cuando se disponía a soplar las velas, dos especímenes de hombre todavía sin catalogar se colocaron a su lado para ayudarla a apagar las velas.

Bella giró su cabeza y vio a Ian Somerhalder. Volvió a girarla, pero esta vez al lado contrario y vio a Kellan Lutz. Su respiración se corto y dio varios pasos atrás. Ellos estaban tan tranquilos sonriendo, mientras a ella estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco. Tanya iba a acercarse a ella para calmarla cuando se tropezó con unos cuantos cables del escenario. Cayó al suelo, y del tirón los cables se desconectaron de las fuentes de luz.

Todo el local quedó a oscuras. Uno de los cables que estaban conectados a la tarta por debajo de la mesa se rompió y los fuegos artificiales de mentira que no tendrían que haberse encendido hasta algo más tarde, lo hicieron. La tapa que cubría la cima de la tarta se abrió de golpe y Robert salió pensando que ya era la hora de hacerlo.

— ¡Felicidades Bella! —Miró a todos lados, viendo que nadie contestaba.

Unos se reían, otros se tapaban la cara con las manos y Bella le miraba con la boca abierta y la mano en su pecho. Robert miró a Ian y Kellan, los tres se encogieron de hombros y de despidieron por unos minutos hasta que la cosa se tranquilizara.

Bella miró con rabia a todos y chilló.

— ¡Idiotas! ¡Sois todos unos idiotas!

— ¿Por qué Sis? —Preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido. ¿No le había gustado la sorpresa?

— ¿Queréis que me de un infarto? No teníais porque haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo…?

—Unas cuantas llamadas, y un poco de acoso —. Respondieron a la vez Kate y Heather, mirándose las uñas como sino fuera importante.

—No teníais porque hacerlo —. Repitió

—Cállate y disfruta hermanita. Hoy es tu día —, Alfredo la guiñó un ojo.

—Pero, pero…

—Pero nada. —La advirtió Alice.

— ¿Sabéis que os quiero? —Les dijo, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Y nosotros te amamos, Isabella Marie. —Respondieron todos al unisonó.

—Ahora es momento de…. —Paró de hablar Kate para darle emoción al momento. — ¡Qué lleguen los hombres desnudos!

**Fin**

* * *

**Ameyalli** (Esme): ¡Bebesina! Muchas felicidades hoy en tu sweet sixteen. Te conozco desde hace muy poquito tiempo, pero me caes de maravilla. Eres una persona dulce, centrada, amable, amigable… Podría escribirte todo un diccionario de sinónimos hermosos solo para describirte, pero en conclusión, eres una súper persona. Con el tiempo nos conoceremos mejor y te amodorare más. Tú palabra… ¡DTB! Hermosa y te conserve así de carismática y sencilla, que son una de las cosas que más te caracterizan. Un beso y un abrazo enorme.

**Ali** (Renée): Siento no poder pasar este día contigo. Espero poder hablar contigo un día de estos. Feliz cumpleaños princesita. Un beso grande.

**Alfredo**: Marie, espero que disfrutes de este hermoso día. Y es de festejar, porque… hace dieciséis años nació una hermosa niña de nombre Marie, que hoy en día es una excelente persona. Te quiero hermanita, y espero que disfrutes del día de hoy.

**Sagrario**: Querida Marii Emma Cullen Potter, hoy es tu día por lo tanto debemos de agradecer muchas cosas, yo en lo personal, puedo agradecer el haberte conocido, lo grande y talentosa que eres, tanto para escribir como para diseñar, pues tu te apiadaste de mi y me hiciste una hermosa portada. También debo agradecer por haberte conocido, y claro, por el talento que compartes con todos mediante lo que escribes. ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!

**Sofía** (Alice) y **Ayla** (Rose): Ya fue hace como un año que nos conocimos y entre tantas charlas que tuvimos te empezamos a tomar cariño.  
Una amistad que dura hasta ahora, nos soportas como somos , hasta a veces, te enloquecemos, nos reímos de lo que decimos. En este día tan especial , las dos te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños. Te queremos mucho. Si, sis Ayla, no te lo dice ella no quiere decir que no lo haga, en el fondo te quiere mucho, pero le resulta difícil decirlo, pero para eso estoy yo, para recordártelo. Estamos felices de que en un día tan especial te tenemos para festejarlo contigo. Somos de esas personas exasperantes pero que a la larga seguimos ahí. Como dijiste estamos ahí para ti, cuando lo necesites estaremos ahí, apoyándote, dándote el hombro. Aquí encontraras a dos hermanas, amigas, conocidas, que te apoyaremos siempre y te querremos siempre.

**Salem**: Marie, que Dios llene siempre tu vida de cosas buenas, y recuerda, que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Feliz cumpleaños. ¡Un beso y un fuerte abrazo!

**Mimi** (Tanya): Hermanita, solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho. Que eres una personita muy importante para mi, que me da gusta estar presente el día de hoy, compartiendo contigo un momento de infinita alegría y felicidad. Porque un día como hoy, hace dieciséis años, llegó al mundo una niña preciosa con un corazón de oro. Mis mejores deseos para ti, y recuerda siempre vivir la vida sin miedos, enfrentar los obstáculos y demostrar que puedes superarlos. Y si caes en el camino, aquí estoy, para ayudarte a levantar y poner una curita en los raspones. Te quiero mucho hermanita.

**Evelyn** (Kate): Hermanita...mi princesa, me siento muy feliz de compartir este cumpleaños contigo y prepararte, que ya te me haces mayorcita así que lo que se viene es bueno. Hablo como hermana mayor y Queen...si necesitas patear un trasero aquí estoy, si necesitas perversión también y si solo me necesitas cuenta conmigo...Besos mi prin per...  
¡Ahora si traigan a los hombres desnudos!

**Aryam**: En este día tan importante y especial para ti, te deseo muchas felicidades, éxitos, oportunidades y logros en tu vida personal y en todo aquello que te propongas anheles y desees. Que Dios siempre ilumine tu camino. Es mi más sincero deseo muñequita. Feliz cumpleaños.

**Ariana:** Mariie, bella. Mi niña, muchísimas felicidades en tu día. Espero que te la pases muy bien con tus seres queridos. Te mando un abrazo enorme y muchos besos. ¡Te amo!

**Jo**: Pequeña,  
Espero que estés teniendo un maravilloso día. Soy muy mala escribiendo, por eso solo me dedico a las correcciones, pero trataré de hacer algo coherente.  
Hemos compartido muy poco de manera más directa y que no tenga relación con los beteos, pero es fácil darse cuenta la calidad de persona que eres. En ti aplica muy bien eso que dicen que no es la edad la que te hace grande, sino tus acciones en la vida. Tienes una personalidad única, he visto que en el grupo de Betas FFAD siempre destaca tu buen humor y compañerismo, lo cual te distingue y hace brillar con luz propia.  
Te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, que hoy tengas un día particularmente especial.  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Tesoro, millones de abrazos de Mamá Osa para ti.

**Ta Nia** (Ángela):

Quise emprender un nuevo camino, sabiendo que sola no podía. Busqué la ayuda necesaria y entraste a mi vida.  
Hemos dado pasos en este sendero, me preparas para un gran futuro. Se que estarás conmigo siempre, porque así quiero que seamos… Siempre uno...

Quisiera que no te apartes de mi lado... eso lo se... y la promesa de serte siempre tu amiga fiel... Esto es una mutua comunión, ya lo se… pero déjame decirte que eres para mi un ángel… lo sabes muy bien.

No quiero ser tu carga… sino quien la alivia. Dime que caminaremos juntas por más que lo sepa… Vuelve a darme esa confianza de dar el primer paso… Sabiendo que estas a mi lado.

Compartimos una locura, que solo se expresa entre letras... Compartimos pasión, amor y tristezas… Vayamos juntas, no me abandones, por que se que yo jamás te dejare... Amiga, hermana, madre... ¡Tú lo sabes bien!

**María Mercedes Mejía:** La vida te ofrece con el tiempo oportunidades de conocer a personas geniales, tú eres una de esas personas... No es mucho lo que te conozco pero te deseo de todo corazón FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS... Los años pueden pasar pero los sueños nunca.

**Mónica** (Victoria): Nena muchas felicidades, gracias por ser como eres y por apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas. Aunque no estemos en la misma cuidad te quiero mucho rodilla.

**Sara** (Heather): Y yo me dejo para la última. ¿Qué podría decirte? O mejor dicho, ¿por dónde podría comenzar? La verdad se la respuesta de la primera pregunta, pero serían tantas cosas que no acabaría nunca. ¿La respuesta sobre la segunda pregunta? No la sé. Podría empezar por muchos lugares y con muchas palabras diferentes, pero en vez de dar un rodeo, iré al grano: Te quiero.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí, como nos subíamos el ánimo mutuamente. Como discutíamos y nos enfadábamos. Como hablar se convirtió en una adicción para nosotras. Todo lo que hacemos, todo lo que decimos o todo lo que nos pasa no dudamos en ir corriendo hasta la otra y contarlo. Como saltamos, reímos y lloramos de felicidad cuando algo precioso ocurre. También lloramos y pataleamos juntas cuando alguna de las dos sufre. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Nunca demuestro mis sentimientos, nunca digo te quiero, pero contigo resulta tan fácil. Puedo ser yo y no ocultarme detrás de una cortina. Te debo tanto, te agradezco tanto. Hoy es un día muy especial para ti, y estoy realmente feliz de poder compartirlo contigo. Feliz cumpleaños mi niña linda. Te amo.


End file.
